His Princess
by Alinaish
Summary: Yato will try everything, to make Hiyori happy. (One-shot, Yatori)


"Soon I'll be richest!~ Yato is the best!~"

A jersey-wearing god with dark hair hummed softly to himself, a giant grin plastered on his face, as he was walking in the hall. It was Sunday. He and Yukine were staying at Hiyori's big house for a while now. It was better than strolling around the streets at nights. Besides, it was Hiyori's offer for them to stay, which Yato gladly accepted.

He kept walking and humming,until his sensitive ears perked up, hearing some voices. They were coming from Hiyori's room. After looking around rapidly, he gently leaned against the wooden door, pressing his right ear in attempt to catch the conversation:

"_No Yama, I told you!"_

"_But come on! Can't you find anyone to go with? There has to be somebody!"_

"_I can't...I guess I'll just go alone. It's okay though!"_

"_No, it's not! We already found the pair for us! Everybody will be in pairs!"_

"_So what? I am fine, really."_

"_If you say so..."_

"_See you later, Yama-chan!~ Got to go."_

"_Okay, bye!~"_

"Uh, Yato? What are you doing?"

"Eeek!" He exclaimed, ready to run at any moment. He froze in that position. Yukine was standing near him, his arms crossed around his chest, as the younger boy glared at his master with bright orange eyes.

"Eavesdropping is bad!" The younger exclaimed, pointing a finger at Yato's direction with angry look.

"Looks who's talking, Mr. Pervy-pants!" The blue-eyed god huffed, as the blond's cheeks colored in pink shade.

"H-Hey! No I am not!"

He huffed once more, shaking his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Before they could continue their argument, the door suddenly swung open, knocking the god to the ground, as his Sacred Weapon burst into laughing.

The girl with fuchsia eyes stepped out of her room, looking at Yato and Yukine with disbelief and a big frown on her face.

"W-What are you two doing here?!" She put her hands on her hips, her right eye twitching ever so slightly, looking at the two like a mother, who caught her children doing something bad.

"Eh...What do you mean, Hiyori-chan? _You_ called us in your house, no?" The god replied, grinning as he stood up from the floor with Yukine hiding behind his back, now trembling and nodding.

She gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

"Don't be so baka, Yato!" She glared at them both for awhile. Then, she made her way downstairs, her steps heavy and uneven. The strange outburst of her's left boys in utter confusion.

The duo looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously .

"What's with her?" The blond haired boy asked, his eyes still wide.

To this, Yato put a hand to his chin, thinking.

"She was talking on the phone with her friend. I think she is attending some event and has no second companion to go with her." He replied, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Oh..." Yukine nodded, not looking away from the stairs. "Guess that's the reason."

"Mhm."

"So... Are we going to help her find someone?" The boy with hood asked.

"What?!" The elder one exclaimed, grimacing. "Why do we need to find someone, when she has us?" Yato beamed, as Yukine face-palmed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thanks for keeping me a company, Ami-chan, Yama-chan." The girl with long pink scarf smiled at the two girls, that were walking alongside her. The trio was walking in a huge mall, with bags in their hands.

"Oh, but of course!" The girl with glasses hugged her slightly.

"Yeah, we are your friends, aren't we? Besides, even if you said that you'll come alone to the ball, you still need to look gorgeous! Who knows, maybe you'll find _the one_!" Said her another friend, with very short hair, sighing dreamily.

Hiyori smiled a little, nodding. She already had someone in her mind, but it was impossible for **him** to come. But somehow, she felt that **he** was the one for her. That reckless, baka boy...

"Oh, oh! How about this one, Hiyori?" Yama beamed, pulling Hiyori's sleeve to gain her attention.

"Hm?" The mentioned girl questioned, her eyes looking at the dress her friend pointed at. The moment she saw it, she gasped.

The dress was long. Not too puffy, not to straight. It was made of soft silver material, with different golden trimmings. What caught her attention the most, were slim sapphire lines, that were sewed in the dress and on it's skirt. There also was a special necklace and earrings, that were made of gold, with a sapphire stone in perfect heart-shape.

'_Sapphire_...' She thought dreamily. '_Just like his eyes_...'

"Wow..." Was all she managed to say. At this second, she walked, no _ran_ into the shop to buy this beauty, leaving her friends smiling and high-fiving each other.

Hiyori came back 5 minutes later, smiling wide, as her pearly-white teeth shone in the sun. She hugged her friends.

"Thank you for pointing this one out!" She exclaimed, a slight tear escaping her eye.

"Don't mention it! Now let's to and eat some sushi. I am starving!" They laughed and went off to their favorite cafe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I am starving!"

The guy with midnight colored hair shot a pissed off look at his friend, that was watering flowers near him.

"Stop whining! We must work as hard as we can to make her happy!"

Yukine shook his and sighed heavily.

"What's the point of all thus working, if we only get only get 5 yens?! That's so not worth it, idiot!" He exclaimed, but kept doing his work.

"It's okay! I get five and you five that equals ten, silly!" Yato replied, matter-of-factually. "We need these ten yens for fancy clothing to go to that place."

Yukine nodded. He was right, but at the same time too stubborn. The boy stopped for a second in thought and gasped, looking at his master:

"But do you even know where is that place?!"

At this Yato chuckled, wiping his forehead before facing his teammate.

"I have no idea!" His grin increased, while Yukine face-palmed, not for the second tine this day.

"You irresponsible hobo!" Yukine started hitting him.

"Sekki!" Yato shouted and smirked, as his weapon appeared in his hand.

"Fine, fine, I won't hit you. Promise." The boy muttered, as Yato nodded.

"Alright. You are lucky, because I am in good mood!" He beamed.

His smiled then grew bigger, as he found some coins on the ground. He eagerly picked them up, grasping Yukine's arm. "There, we have enough money! Let's go shopping! Wee!" Yato exclaimed, running towards the closest tuxedo shop.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yukine shouted, running after his master, shaking his head from left to right.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Whew, alright! Shower: check, put my dress and jewelery in the bag: check, dry hair and comb them five times: check, time: 6:00 o'clock and appointment to hairdresser's: 6:30. Great!" Hiyori smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The party will start at eight in the evening and she had everything planned. She decided to forget all her troubles. Plus she was in a very good mood, so why spoil it, right?

But however, there was once problem. Actually, two. Where in the world are Yato and Yukine? She hadn't seen them since she caught them standing next to her door. It began to worry her. Hiyori couldn't help, but feel guilty. What if they went away and will never come back? What if she will never-

"Hiyori-chan, we are home~"

The girl with long brown hair sighed in relieve. What was she thinking? Of course they came back! What's with these girly thoughts anyway?

"Where were you?" She asked, looking at the boys.

"As usual, working of course!" Yato winked at Yukine, who winked back.

"Are you going somewhere?" The blond boy asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I am actually! I have a s-sleepover with Ami and Yama." She looked away, while Yato shook his head, smiling a little: This girl was never good lying. It was obvious though.

"Really? So when do you leave?" Yato plopped himself on the couch, crossing his legs.

"6:30...Oh no, I am late!" Her fuchsia eyes widened in shock, she grabbed her bags (two of them, which were almost bigger than her) and stormed out of the house, closing the door.

"I still don't understand the idea of your plan. Like, why are we even doing this?" Yukine asked, looking at Yato, who gave him a smug look.

"Because she is our friend and she needs our help! We can't leave a friend in need!" He dramatically wiped a tear from his eye.

"Judging from your logic, if I was in situation like Hiyori's and I had no one to go to the party with, you would dress up as a woman, because you 'can't leave a friend in need'?" Yukine asked.

"Pffft, dream on, boy." Yato huffed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh my, dear, you look stunning!"

The female hairdresser smiled warmly at Hiyori, who was studying her reflection in the mirror. Her hair were up, in a very elegant hair style, with blue ribbons holding the hair in perfect shape. She had two strands of her hair loose in the front, that were also curled slightly. The woman that worked at the salon, also did her makeover: The lipstick, that was colored like fresh sakura leaves in bloom. And also, a tiny bit of mascara, to line her beautiful shade of eyes she had.

After she paid, Hiyori headed to bathroom to call Yama about the place. She didn't put her dress on, because that would be uncomfortable to run around the city.

Little did she know, that the little window was opened, and two pair of ears were listening to her. One person took out a pen and a sheet of paper and quickly wrote down the address and time, his eyes gleaming like cat's.

"Arigato!~" She smiled, before heading to her friend's house to put on the dress and make some finishing touches to her outfit.

"The coast is clear!" Yukine whispered, after he heard her light footsteps trailing in the distance.

"Great! Now, let's put our costumes and let the show begin!" Yato chuckled, as they both walked into salon."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow~" Kofuku sighed dreamily, looking at Hiyori from the window. "You look like a princess!"

"I was right about that dress, it suits you well, like it was made for you!" Ami and Yami spoke at the same time, smiling widely as they looked at their best friend, who was blushing slightly.

"T-Thank you all. You look good too!" The three giggled and hugged carefully, trying their best not to ruin their dresses or hairstyles.

"Thank you too, Kofuku." The girl in silver dress whispered to the female god, after her friends walked out of the room. The goddess winked in reply.

"Anything for you, Hiyo-chan!~"

"Who are you speaking to? Come on, or else we'll be late!" Yama pulled Hiyori, who chuckled softly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The giant clock chimed eight. That meant the beginning of the ball. A building where this event was classy. It's like you traveled in the past, into the middle age. A live orchestral was playing slow music.

Dressed in black and gray tuxedos', the duo of boys we all know and love appeared. They got into the place from the window, which was faster.

Yukine was wearing a gray tuxedo with white shirt underneath. While Yato, wore a black colored one, with light blue shirt and a rose in pinned near his heart.

"All is left to do is to find Hiyori, right?" Yato looked at his teammate, but found him blushing madly. The back of his head started hurting. That meant one thing, he found her earlier.

"She..Oh my...Oh whoa..." Yukine stuttered. A girl of his age went up to him and led him after her to dance.

"Psst, kids." Yato muttered. His blue eyes met with fuchsia ones, that were ogh so familiar to him. Smiling like a little kid, Yato pushed his way to her.

Hiyori was standing on a balcony, wide-eyed. Did she just saw him..? It was impossible and maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. It couldn't be-

"Hiyori!"

-_him._

"Ah, Yato?" She looked surprised as he made his way to her, panting.

The god looked at her and froze in place. He now understood Yukine's reaction. Never had he seen such beauty in his life. Not even in his dreams and fantasies. Her dress, her hair, her lips and mostly – her eyes. That warm shade of eyes. He hadn't actually noticed before, but her eyes were just the color of love. Her lips looked soft, as the petals of sakura's most precious flower in bloom. Was she a goddess too?

"O-oh...Hiyori..." He felt a wave of warmness covering his entire face. She blushed herself and the sight of him.

It was the first time she saw Yato take of his casual clothing and put on something fancy. And his smell, was magical as ever.

The god walked closer to her, taking her small hand in his, his eyes never leaving her's.

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered to her.

She heard these words before, mostly from her parents, school friends. But it was actually the first time she heard Yato say it. And especially in this tone...

The girl nodded, blushing more, as she stroked his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked gently.

"I overheard your conversation in the morning. You were so upset about it...I couldn't stand seeing you like this..." She saw a hint of hurt in his enchanting sapphire eyes. He was Yato. This reckless, funny, irresponsible, whiny, immature god Yato, that now looked like some dream guy from romantic novels she read before.

"Yato..." She whispered, taking aback.

He then gave her his charming smile.

"You look just like a princess~"

"A-Arigato..." She muttered, inhaling his wonderful smell.

"Can you be my princess, Hiyori? Please..." He asked, pulling Ikki close to him.

She returned his embrace eagerly, snuggling closer to him. Of course!

"Whatever you say, Master Yato." She smiled at him, pecking his cheek.

His mouth was agape. Was it just him or did she call him that?

"Wow, I can get used to that..." He mumbled, completely off-guard.

Hiyori smiled cheekily. He was just the most adorable and perfect guy she ever met.

"If I'll be your princess," She began, looking in his deep eyes: "then you have to be me prince."

He smiled back at her, cupping her face with his hands.

"Five yen and your wish will be heard loud and clear~" He purred, smiling.

She shook her head.

"I have something better than five yen, Yato." She breathed, pressing her lips to his genty ,her eyes closed.

Yato's eyes went completely wide, as he kissed her back, relaxing and closing his own eyes.

She was right, it was better than money. Maybe he could make her wishes come true, in price of one kiss. Only for her, for his Princess.


End file.
